The Survival Game
by Feary Warrior
Summary: ¿Felicidad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche esa palabra, yo ya olvide lo que se siente tener amigos, todo estaba normal, tenia una vida, tenia un hogar, todo estaba bien. Pero todo se disipo cuando él empezó este juego, un juego en el que solo uno llegara al final. Y solo uno sobrevivira./ POV de Lucario y un poco de OOC.
1. El inicio del juego

**Prologo: El inicio del juego.**

Mi nombre es Lucario, pertenezco al Universo Pokémon, como los demás participantes yo pertenecía a la ya famosa Mansión Smash. Un lugar donde había todo tipo de gente, incluso habían Pokémon parecidos a mí, esos días eran los mejores. Los días de piscina, de barbacoa, incluso los cumpleaños. Había días divertidos. Pero desde hace unos días notamos algo extraño en Master Hand. Estaba distanciado, casi no hablaba con nosotros, él era todo un misterio para nosotros. Yo estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, y también, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hoy todos habíamos sido citados a la sala de reuniones, no sabíamos la razón, ¿un nuevo torneo quizás? No, era demasiado pronto para un torneo ¿un amistoso tal vez? No lo creo, eso estaría registrado en el tablero que estaba en la sala principal. Entonces… ¿qué era exactamente? Lo medite por unos segundos, pero choque con alguien. Piel grisácea y cola violeta, ojos profundos y amatistas, unos cuernos en su cabeza, y un tubo en la parte trasera de su cráneo, al mirarme con el ceño fruncido un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, se trataba de Mewtwo. Él daba mucho de que pensar, era un legendario, supuestamente un "primo lejano" de Mew.

—Ten más cuidado, enano —me dijo molesto, aunque siempre se comportaba de esa manera.

—Por lo menos podrías ser más amable —comente sin importarme si me escuchaba, Mewtwo nunca me simpatizo, pero sé que era amable cuando te ganabas su confianza, y solo un humano logro tal hazaña.

—No es el momento para discusiones —nos dijo una mujer joven, con un traje azul ajustado, rubia y con el pelo tomado, se trataba de Samus, quien había dejado de usar su armadura hace poco tiempo.

* * *

Después de unos minutos finalmente había llegado nuestro líder, aunque aún faltaba algo, ¿dónde estaba Mario? Él igualmente era una parte importante en las reuniones, sin embargo Master Hand no le tomo importancia a su ausencia, yo lo encontré muy extraño. Esto ya me está dando mala espina, y al ver a mis compañeros, parecía que sentían lo mismo que yo.

—Buenas noches, queridos competidores —dijo con una voz seria, más de lo normal. Pude notar que su hermano Crazy Hand estada completamente quieto, callado, sin duda algo no estaba bien—. Me alegro que "todos" estuvieran aquí. Yo los reuní para darles un anuncio, un anuncio muy especial. Se trata de un juego. Pero este juego será completamente diferente, se trata de un _Survival Game_.

—_¿Survival Game_? —preguntó uno de mis compañeros.

—O mejor dicho: un juego de supervivencia.

—¿Un juego de supervivencia? Eso significa que… nosotros debemos… —vacilé por un segundo, hasta que la gran mano confirmo lo que temía.

—Efectivamente, ustedes tendrán que… asesinar a sus compañeros por sobrevivir —me respondió. Sus palabras causaron temor en nosotros. Algunos se miraban asustados, algunos villanos sonreían con malicia, cosa que no encontraba extraño. Pero lo que me impacto por completo fue que no se le movió ni un solo pelo al decirlo.

Minutos después de ese "gran" anuncio me quede en mi cuarto, pensando que sería de nosotros ahora. No sabíamos cómo actuar, las chicas estaban en pánico, los niños asustados. Yo también lo estaba, pero no me gusta mostrar mis emociones en público. Sin duda, hoy Master Hand nos dio la sorpresa de nuestras vidas. De seguro los villanos ya formaron grupos para acabar con nosotros y resultar ganadores, no pude evitar reírme ante aquello. En este juego, solo uno vencerá. Y solo uno sobrevivirá.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Súper Smash Bros. ****©Nintendo**

******¿Y? ¿Como les pareció? Primera vez que narro en primera persona, pero creo que con algo de practica y metidas de pata se puede mejorar. Siento que el prologo fuera corto, pero este sera el único capítulo corto de este fanfic. Sin nada más que decir.**

******Sayonara.**


	2. La primera victima

**Capítulo 01: La primera víctima.**

Era un día soleado, los débiles rayos del sol entraron en mi habitación interrumpiendo mi sueño. Parpadeé por unos segundos antes de despertar completamente. Al asomarme por el pasillo pude notar que estaba completamente desierto. No me extrañe, de seguro se estaban preparando para lo que estaba por venir; por unos minutos pude observar dentro de mi habitación, tenía todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir. Pero no quería bajar la guardia, ahora cualquiera podía ser mi enemigo. Aunque… salir por unos momentos no me haría daño.

Al caminar por el pasillo pude notar que de verdad no había ningún alma. Ni siquiera los niños, quienes acostumbraban correr en los alrededores, suspiré mientras caminaba a paso lento, intentando evitar la tentación de golpear alguna puerta. Una tentación que podría jugarme en contra si lo hacía.

Al ver tanto silencio no pude evitar suspirar, y posiblemente mi suspiro se podría escuchar por todo el silencioso pasillo. Pero eso era lo de menos, a mí me gustaba el silencio. Aunque voy a extrañar el ruido que había en el lugar, las peleas por la comida eran lo más común en la mansión. Después de unos minutos, no pude evitar sentirme observado, y eso causo que me preparara para un ataque. Sonreí antes de usar mis poderes para saber quién era el que quería pasarse de listo conmigo, pero ocurrió algo extraño, esa aura ahora eran dos… no, tres, dos de ellos menores. Baje mis brazos dejando mi posición de ataque de lado.

Algo me decía que debía volver a mi cuarto antes de que algo malo pasara. Sin embargo… algo peor que este juego no puede pasar ¿verdad? Comencé a caminar rápidamente, procurando que nadie escuchara mis pasos. Pero sin darme cuenta por donde iba choque con alguien, aunque pude reconocerla por su vestido rosa y su cabello rubio.

—Lucario, querido, no pensé que estarías por aquí —dijo Peach con la voz que tanto la caracterizaba, para algunos esa voz era un dolor de oídos, no me sorprendería si ella fuera _la primera víctima_.

—Ni yo pensé que estarías por aquí, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunté.

—Es Mario, no lo he visto en toda la noche. Tampoco estaba en la reunión de ayer, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo —dijo preocupada, ¡Mario! Después de lo ocurrido me había olvidado de su ausencia en la reunión.

—Es cierto, yo tampoco lo he visto desde ayer, pero no creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo él sabe cuidarse por sí mismo —contesté tratando de sonar amable, pero solo quería ir a mi cuarto, yo no quería morir de los primeros.

—Claro, por cierto… cuídate mucho en este juego —dijo amablemente antes de irse.

Yo me quede pensativo mientras caminaba, encontraba que muchas cosas no estaban encajando aquí. Master Hand estaba muy distante con nosotros, Mario desaparece misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Maldición, muchas cosas en mi mente que aún no se ordenaban correctamente. Cuando encontré la puerta de mi habitación pude sentir como tragaba para lubricar mi garganta, ya que había recordado que mi cuarto se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la de Mewtwo y Greninja. Ellos al ser muy sigilosos podían atacar sin que nos demos cuenta. ¡Arceus! Si llego a ganar el juego pediré un piso en la mansión para mí solo.

* * *

Unos minutos después me encontraba sentado en mi cama, apoyando mi espalda en la pared. Por alguna razón sabía que necesitaba estar preparado para todo, incluso desconfiar de mis propios amigos, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿no? Cerré mis ojos tratando de sentir algún aura presente a mi alrededor, pude percibir esas tres auras nuevamente, mas una de ellas se estaba debilitando. Me levante rápidamente para salir hacia la ubicación de esas auras. Aunque recordé que no podía hacer nada por nadie, según Master Hand, no podíamos ni ayudar a quienes estaban a punto de morir ni cometer suicidio. Odio las reglas a veces.

—Diablos… —susurré apretando mi puño, resistiendo la necesidad de golpear la pared. Pero un grito interrumpió eso, casi sin dudarlo abrí la puerta.

Al momento de abrirla me encontré frente a frente con Greninja, él tenía la costumbre de aparecer repentinamente. Asustando hasta al más valiente de nosotros, y al ver su rostro descubrí que, al parecer, había escuchado el grito también. Fuimos rápidamente hacia el lugar, encontrándonos con algunos compañeros durante el trayecto. Al parecer todos tenían esa "necesidad" por saber quién era el emisor del grito.

* * *

Después de unos minutos terminamos en la puerta de la biblioteca, donde aparentemente los gritos habían terminado. Snake sin dudarlo pateó la puerta para abrirla, encontrándonos casi con una escena parecida a una película de terror.

—Imposible… —masculló Zelda con ambas manos en su boca, sus ojos reflejaban mucho temor.

En el cuarto estaban Ness, Peach con una expresión de terror, Lucas tendido en el suelo; y quien no tarde en reconocer… Mewtwo, quien miraba al rubio sin sentimiento alguno. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo pude notar como un líquido rojizo salía desde el cuerpo de Lucas, no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos mostraban.

—Mewtwo, ¿cómo pudiste? —preguntó Peach, con Ness acurrucado en su pecho, él tenía la mirada perdida. Al escuchar no pude desviar mi mirada, pero en mi interior solo estaba la impotencia, y sobre todo, la rabia.

—No lo entiendes, esto es un juego de supervivencia. Aquí las amistades se acabaron, ahora, nuestro objetivo es sobrevivir. Y ese niño no habría podido con algo que le quitara su cordura, piénsalo, en el fondo le hice un favor —respondió causando que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, pero, Mewtwo posiblemente tenía razón. Este juego habría sido demasiado para su cordura.

Cuando iba a decir una frase Master Hand nos interrumpió. Entrando en el cuarto observando el cuerpo de Lucas, él extendió sus dedos causando que un resplandor blanco nublara mi vista. Al disiparse el cadáver ya no estaba, nos sorprendimos ante tal acto, no me imagine que él era capaz de hacer algo así.

—¡Primera sangre! —anunció observando a Mewtwo—. Enhorabuena, Mewtwo, con esto estas a salvo… por hoy. Puedes retirarte.

Y así fue… Mewtwo se retiró del cuarto, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de mis compañeros. Cuando Zelda ayudo a Peach a levantarse esta rompió en llanto, de seguro fue testigo del asesinato, pero quien de verdad se veía destrozado era a Ness. Quien lloraba amargamente.

—Yo… no pude hacer nada —se escuchó su voz, causando que todos nos volteáramos a verlo—. Mewtwo le dio una muerte rápida, por lo menos, creo que no sufrió dolor.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué hacían ustedes en la biblioteca? —preguntó Samus cruzándose de brazos. Él no contestó, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Déjalo, no creo que en este momento pueda responder tus preguntas —dije acercándome a ella—. Sigue shockeado por lo ocurrido. Lo mejor es darle tiempo.

Ella me miró levantando su ceja izquierda, dudando de mis palabras un poco. Hasta que al fin dejo de mirarme desviando su mirada hacia el niño de pelo negro, suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón, por el momento lo mejor es no hablar del tema. Pero es hora de que ese Mewtwo comience a escribir su testamento, porqué yo no tendré piedad con el bastardo —me dijo causando que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espalda, si algo me quedo claro, es que: promesa que Samus hace, la cumple.

—Si eso llega a pasar: será la primera vez que sentiré pena por él —murmuré para mí mismo.

* * *

Después de unas horas tuvimos que ir a nuestras habitaciones, al apoyarme en la puerta, deslizando mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Suspiré apretando mis puños, tragándome toda la ira que había en mi interior. Maldije cada cosa que estuviera a mi vista, al menos eso podría quitarme un poco de impotencia; pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Me levante para ponerle seguro a la puerta, aunque aún no era de noche, afuera no había seguridad. Este juego ya no me está gustando para nada.

—Lucario —oí una voz, era la vos de Mewtwo. Mire por todos lados para saber de dónde provenía, pero, no había nada más en el cuarto; me encontraba solo… o eso estaba pensando—. Te estoy hablando desde mi cuarto, idiota.

—No te basto con matar a Lucas y ahora quieres atormentarme —respondí molesto, apretando mi mandíbula.

—No, no es para "atormentarte". Solo espero que te hayas dado cuenta de quién es realmente el enemigo —me dijo casi con temblor en su voz, eso no era parte de la personalidad de Mewtwo.

—¿Quién es… realmente el enemigo? —titubeé casi en un murmuro—. No te estoy entendiendo, ¿a qué te estas refiriendo?

—El pasado es la respuesta —me interrumpió antes de cortar la comunicación entre ambos, con solo esa frase me dejo muy pensativo, ¿qué tenía que ver esa frase con este juego?

Yo trague de solo pensar en el hecho de que él sabía algo, no lo tenía claro, pero tengo la sensación de que ese algo me serviría de mucho para saber los motivos de este juego. Me senté en el suelo, manteniendo mi concentración al máximo. Pero, a la vez tenía una extraña sensación, esa sensación de que te están observando, miré de izquierda a derecha, pero nada, no había nada más aparte de mí. No sabía el motivo, pero mi piel se puso de gallina, esa aura que sentía, era psíquica, pero no era de Mewtwo, tampoco era de Lucas por obvios motivos; entonces, ese aura le pertenecía a…

—Hola, Lucario. ¿Quieres jugar un juego? —dijo Ness, suponiendo que estaba atrás de mi puerta, esperando que le abriera. Aunque, por el tono de su voz, causaba que tuviera un mal presentimiento—. Voy a entrar aunque no quieras —continuó hablando, hasta que escuche un golpe, posiblemente hecho con su bate de béisbol.

Ness, quería asesinarme. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, finalmente actualizo después de... cuatro semanas, casi un mes. Pero de verdad no quiero dejar abandonado este Fanfic, pero la escuela y cosas personales casi no me dejan escribir con tranquilidad. Incluso tuve que dejar en hiatus definitivo una de mis historias (eso esta en mi blog). Aunque, con lo podemos ver, a Ness ya se le esta aflojando un tornillo. ¿Lucario se salvara? ¿Cual es la importancia del mensaje de Mewtwo? Pues, todo eso sera explicado mientras transcurre la historia.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
